


Christmas Eve Drinks

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Phil Coulson, Christmas Eve, Cunnilingus, Director Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Alone in the SHIELD base on Christmas Eve, Daisy and Coulson share a drink - and much more.





	Christmas Eve Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I found a list of 25 Christmas/Winter Holiday prompts on Tumblr.

“That’s it, then,” Coulson says as he comes back into the office he and Daisy share. “Everyone’s gone.”

“Except us chickens,” she observes, and he chuckles weakly.

“Yeah, except.” He gives her a contemplative sort of look, and she raises her eyebrows at him, a tiny frown on her face.

“What?”

He wonders when he started finding her frowning face adorable. Then he wonders at himself for finding her ‘adorable’. That’s been going on for a while though, he realises.

Daisy gets up from her chair now, and he supposes he must be worrying her, simply staring at her.

“Sorry,” he says, “Mind was wandering.”

“It’s okay,” she says, her voice and face soft as she comes closer. Then she reaches out and rests her hand on his left forearm. “What about some Christmas music?” She nods over at his recently installed record player – to everyone’s surprise it had somehow survived the destruction that AIDA had wreaked on the Base.

“Why not,” he says with a smile, and moves away from her, only to realise she’s followed him across to where the record player’s been sitting, largely ignored, all this time. He sorts through the vinyl albums until he finds the one he wants. “Andy Williams?”

She nods. “Sure,” she says, then smiles. “Traditional is good.”

“Yes.” 

She watches intently as he puts the record on the player, then she steps in close again, and clasps his arm. “We should have a drink.”

“To get in the Christmas spirit?” he asks, smirking.

“Exactly.” She sounds pleased that he’s understood her, then leads the way across the room to where he keeps a bottle of bourbon and a couple of glasses. They don’t make a habit of drinking in the office, but it’s good for them both to unwind a little every now and again.

He pours them both half a glass, then clinks the edge of his glass against hers. “Merry Christmas, Director.” She raises an eyebrow. “Daisy,” he corrects, and she smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Phil,” she says, repeating his toasting gesture.

They each take a mouthful then, without discussing it, move over to the couch and sit down side by side.

“What was your best ever Christmas Eve?” she asks, tucking her legs up under herself, and angling her body towards him.

“I’ve had a few,” he admits, feeling apologetic about the fact, but Daisy shakes her head – he’s sure she knows he feels guilty for having had family and friends to make such holidays more pleasurable.

“Favourite as a kid?”

“When I was 8.” He can feel himself smiling as he remembers. “I went out singing carols with my dad. It was the first time he and mom agreed that I was old enough to go.”

“Cute,” Daisy says with a smirk. “And what about as an adult?”

“There are a couple,” he says, giving her a look – basically asking her if she’s sure she wants to hear this.

“Go on,” she urges. 

“When I was 18 – first date with my first boyfriend.” Daisy tries to hide her smirk behind her glass, but he can see it still, and her eyes are bright with interest, but typically, she doesn’t pry for details.

“We went to see _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ,” he says. “And missed most of the movie because we were making out furiously in the back row.”

Daisy grins hugely at this. “Sounds good to me.”

“Ben was a very good kisser,” he admits, blushing a little in recollection.

“I bet you are, too,” she says, then ducks her head, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. 

He feels a thrill of excitement shoot through him. “There’s really only one way to prove it, isn’t there?” he suggests.

Daisy smirks. “Yeah. Give me Ben’s last name, and I’ll track him down and ask him.” She goes off into a loud peal of laughter at the sight of his mingled astonishment and dismay. “Phil, you should see your face,” she crows. 

He sets his tumbler down, then shifts closer to her on the couch, giving her an expectant look. She flushes, biting her bottom lip, then reaches out and blindly sets down her own glass, her eyes fixed on his face. He gives her what he hopes is a seductive smile, draws his tongue along his lower lip, then leans in closer, waiting with curiosity. He doesn’t think either one of them can pretend that there hasn’t been a pull of sexual tension between them since day one.

“Phil.” She doesn’t so much speak as breathe his name, then she closes the distance between their faces and clasping his left shoulder, she presses her mouth to his. He kisses her carefully, but not without passion, and she moans softly into his mouth, allowing him to draw his tongue over the roof of her mouth. He is delighted to discover that kissing Daisy is everything he’d ever dreamed – and yes, he’s dreamed of kissing her.

It’s his turn to moan when she scrapes her fingernails lightly across the nape of his neck, and he feels her smirk against his mouth as his cock pulses in his pants. Her mouth migrates along his jaw, nipping briefly at his earlobe, before she carefully scrapes her teeth down the side of his neck.

“Fuck!” he gasps, shocked and aroused simultaneously. The throb of his cock becomes more insistent, but he doesn’t make any moves – if she wants sex with him, she’ll let him know, he’s sure.

“Phil,” she murmurs, her tongue and teeth mapping a path down his throat towards his collarbone, and he realises he hadn’t even noticed her unfastening some of his shirt buttons.

“Daisy.” He moans her name, holding nothing back, and the next moment she’s sitting on his lap, her weight feeling utterly glorious as she settles into place.

“Did you and Ben fuck on your first date?” she asks softly, her fingers teasing his left nipple as she asks the question. 

“We sucked each other off,” he admits, flushing with desire.

“Was it good, Phil?”

“Oh god.” He can’t actually concentrate on the question that she just asked him because she’s using her fingertips to trace the outline of his rampant erection through the fabric of his pants.

“Did you enjoy it, Phil?” she asks. “Having your boyfriend’s mouth sucking you dry?”

“Yes,” he groans.

“Would you like me to do that for you?” she asks, her voice low, but her expression hopeful.

He nods adamantly, and she shifts back a little on his lap to unfasten his pants and ease his throbbing cock free of his clothes. She strokes him once, then again, then she slips off his lap altogether to kneel beside him before bending down and wrapping her hand and mouth around his hard flesh. He groans very loudly, clenching his fists against the seat of the couch, then he gasps when she withdraws her mouth.

“You can touch me, Phil,” she tells him, and he gives a sharp nod, then curls his right hand around the back of her neck as she lowers her head once more and begins to fellate him.

He loses all track of time while his cock’s in her mouth, so he doesn’t know how long he lasts before he utters a guttural, “Gonna come.”

Daisy seems to redouble her efforts at his warning, and his orgasm is blindingly good. His hips buck upwards involuntarily, but she takes it in her stride and he groans loudly as she sucks every last drop from him.

She lifts her head, then raises her hand, clearly intending to wipe her mouth on the back of it, but he clasps her wrist, then tugs gently on her arm, so she leans in and he kisses her eagerly, enjoying the taste of himself on her mouth.

“That was incredibly good,” he tells her, his breathing ragged in the aftermath of his climax.

“Good.” She gives him a little smirky grin. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”

“I want to return the favour,” he tells her, and is surprised by how wide her eyes go at this.

“You don’t have to,” she says.

“Of course I don’t,” he says immediately. “And if you don’t want me to, I won’t. But if you do want that, I can help.”

“I do,” she says, eager and flushed.

“Good.” 

“Where do you want me?”

“Wherever’s most comfortable.”

She nods, then shifts down the couch to the far end. She stands and takes off her jeans, and he can’t help moaning when he notices the damp patch on the crotch of her panties. He helps her out of them, shoving them into the pocket of his own pants. Then she sprawls negligently along the seat of the couch, one leg hanging half off so that her legs are spread open to him.

“You’re so gorgeous, Daisy,” he tells her sincerely. He clasps her thighs, then runs his thumbs down the outside of her sex, and she moans softly, then more loudly when he eases her open. He leans in and draws his tongue up her folds, finding her deliciously wet, then he circles her clit. She groans this time, then curls her hand around the back of his neck, and he moans in encouragement, which she seems to understand because she scrapes her nails over his skin. That’s enough to make him push his tongue fully inside her, nudging her clit with his nose.

“Fuck, Phil!” she gasps above him, and he can’t help smirking against her flesh as he sets out to give her as explosive an orgasm as she gave him.

He drives her to two climaxes before she grabs his ear and tugs gently, and he lifts his head to see that she’s looking pretty debauched – she’s unfastened her button down, the two halves of her shirt hanging either side of her torso, revealing her bared breasts. He wants to fuck her properly, but is acutely aware of the fact that he doesn’t have any condoms available.

She clasps his shoulders and tugs, and he moves within reach so that they can kiss. She moans into his mouth as she tastes herself on his face, and he feels his already half-hard cock stiffening more.

“We should take this to my quarters,” she tells him.

“Yes,” he agrees, although he’ll admit to a tiny bit of disappointment because he’d like to fuck her in their office. He doesn’t know what his expression is doing, but she chuckles, then reaches down to cup his erection. 

“I’ve nothing against office sex,” she says huskily, making him groan softly. “But I’d prefer our first time to involve an actual bed.”

“I don’t have any condoms,” he blurts out.

She smirks at him. “I’m pretty sure Elena won’t mind if I snag some from her.”

He kisses her, very passionately. “I love you,” he says, then kisses her again. “You’re the best.”

“You’re pretty brilliant yourself, Phil,” she says with another smirk. “Why don’t you go and get comfy in my quarters and I’ll raid Elena’s room?”

“Don’t be long,” he says quickly, and she laughs.

“How long do you think I need?” she teases. 

He gets up from the couch, then offers his hand to pull her up. He can’t help wrapping an arm around her and going in for another kiss, enjoying the sensation of her breasts against his chest.

“Patience, Phil,” she chides. 

He makes a growly grumbling noise, then lets her go. “Alright, I’m going.”

“Good boy.” 

He shakes his head slightly, then moves away, otherwise he’ll probably get distracted again. 

Daisy joins him in her quarters (which of course used to be his, once upon a time) very quickly, and she quirks an eyebrow at seeing him, still dressed, looking around at her stuff – not that she has much stuff in there: there are no collectibles of course, nor are there any shelves of books.

“C’mere.” She grabs him by his belt, tugging him in close, and she kisses him deeply, while stroking his cock until it’s fully hard. He feels her slide the condom in place, then she shoves his pants down, and he groans when she breaks the kiss in order to help him out of his shoes, socks, and pants. She draws his boxers down slowly, dragging her fingernails lightly against his skin as she does so, and he suddenly finds himself wondering if she will use her powers on him while they’re having sex. The thought excites him, but he hesitates to mention it straight away – she might hate the idea.

Eventually he’s naked, and she guides him backwards to her bed, kissing him all the way, and he sits down with a bump, then she finishes pulling off her own clothes, and it occurs to him that he’d like to do a strip-tease for her sometime.

“Ready?” she asks, and he wonders if she thinks he’s not interested because he’s gone off in his own head, slightly, speculating about fun things they can do.

“Willing and able,” he quips, making her snort with laughter.

She climbs onto the bed and straddles him as he lies back, and he feels a thrill at the heat he can feel between her legs. “You’re okay with me on top?” 

She sounds a bit doubtful, he thinks, and hastens to reassure her. “I’m okay with doing this however you want.”

She smirks. “You may come to regret that permission,” she teases.

“Never,” he says firmly. Then he gasps as she begins guiding his cock into her. “Fuck!”

She grins at him, clearly delighted by his reaction. Once he’s fully sheathed inside her she tightens her muscles, and he groans softly at the sensation.

“I might not last long,” he warns her. “It’s been quite a while since – “ He cuts himself off, not wanting to say the name of Ros Price while he’s in bed with Daisy.

“It’s okay,” she tells him. “Fast or slow, I just want to be with you.”

He nods, then clasps her hips, but she grabs his wrists and guides his hands to her breasts as she leans forward a little so he doesn’t have to strain to reach. Then she begins to move, and Coulson wonders if he’s going to manage to last more than 30 seconds.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

He wakes from sleep to feel Daisy slipping from the bed, and a grumble of discontent slips from him before he can consider its wisdom. He hears her huff a laugh, then her lips press his brow.

“Bathroom,” she tells him in a low voice, before slipping away. 

He settles back down, thinking it’s interesting that he doesn’t feel disoriented despite the fact he’s woken up in a strange bed. He pulls his prosthetic arm from under the covers and taps at the virtual display to check the time since he can’t see a clock in here: it’s 3.30am, which means it’s actually Christmas morning. He can’t help feeling that being in the bed of Daisy Johnson, after whom he’s been pining in an embarrassing fashion for too many years, is the best present he could ever have received, and certainly it’s the least deserved.

“I could feel you thinking from in there,” Daisy tells him as she comes out of the ensuite bathroom, and he smiles in the dark, hearing a smile in her voice. She slides into the bed and snuggles against him. 

“Merry Christmas, Daisy,” he says and kisses her. It was meant to be a brief, tender kiss, but she meets his mouth almost hungrily, and he finds himself groaning as she hooks a possessive leg over his groin and he feels the heat of her core against his skin.

She shifts against him, using his thigh to provide friction, and whispers “Merry Christmas, Phil” against his mouth before beginning to rock herself more firmly. He feels his cock twitch and stir in response to her shifting, and he moans as she drives herself to an intense climax against his thigh. 

“That was so hot,” he tells her when she slumps against him, breathing heavily.

She chuckles. “Really, Phil?”

“Oh yeah.” 

She shifts upwards, lifting her head from his shoulder in order to kiss him, and he groans when her left hand curls around his swollen shaft. “We’d better take care of this, hadn’t we?” she asks. “Or you won’t be able to get any more sleep.”

“Daisy.” He can’t stifle a moan of desire when she slides her hand up his dick, then thumbs the head. Then she lifts her body over his, still holding the base of his cock, and lowers herself onto him. “Wait,” he gasps. “Condom.”

“Fuck,” she mutters, then lifts herself up again, and he gropes for the nightstand and the pack of condoms they left there the night before. 

He quickly rolls one in place, then clasps her hips as she guides his dick inside her. 

“Okay?” 

He nods, then realises she might not have seen the gesture in the dark, so mutters a hoarse agreement. He continues to clasp her hips as she begins to move over him, and he finds himself wishing he could see her face – he is sure she must look gorgeous riding him.

His hips stutter a bit as he thrusts up into her wet heat: she feels tighter when she’s on top of him, clenching her muscles tightly around his cock. She comes twice before he finds he can’t hold back any longer, and she moans in satisfaction as she comes a third time simultaneously with his climax.

“Fuck,” he gasps, his heart thumping and his lungs heaving. 

“Yeah,” she agrees. She stretches out on top of him, and he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling the side of her neck as they both come down from their high.

“Merry Christmas, Daisy,” he murmurs, and her lips find his in the dark, kissing him until he’s almost dizzy. 

“Merry Christmas, Phil.” She lifts her lower body, and when his cock slips free, she kindly takes care of the condom for him, then she settles back on top of him.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks.

“For now.” She nuzzles the side of his neck, and he sighs softly. 

“This year’s was definitely my best ever Christmas Eve,” he tells her. 

She chuckles. “Mine too. Now go back to sleep, Phil.”

“Yes ma’am.” She brushes her nose against his, then settles down with every sign of going back to sleep. He can’t say he minds in the least. He closes his eyes, feeling sleepy and sated, and very happy.


End file.
